


Snow Day

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Spock enjoys his first snow day with Jim





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainsili](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=captainsili).



“Ready?” Jim wraps his scarf around his neck and smiles at Spock, who is wearing enough layers that he resembles a marshmallow. Spock nods, though it is somewhat restricted by the collars of his three jackets.

“I am sufficiently prepared.” They’re going outside so that Spock can experience snow for the first time.

“You’re gonna love it.” Jim opens the door, and they step out. The first thing Spock notices is how bright the sun reflecting on the snow is, far more so than on sand. The second thing is, of course, the cold. Jim seems unbothered by it, judging by the way he’s currently laying on the ground.

“C’mere, we’re gonna make snow angels.” He pats the snow next to him, and Spock (somewhat reluctantly) lies down. Jim moves his arms and legs in the snow, and after a moment, Spock begins to imitate him.

“What are we doing?” Jim just grins and sits up.

“Stand up and look.” He hops up and offers Spock a hand, which he accepts. “See?”

Spock looks at the shapes they’ve made. They look like vaguely blurred humanoids to him, or perhaps butterflies, but he supposes he can see why Jim calls them snow angels.

“What else does one do in the snow?” He wants to learn about Jim’s traditions, and Jim is clearly enjoying showing him.

“We can build snowmen, and throw snowballs, and all kinds of stuff!” Spock has, of course, heard of these things, but this is the first time he has had the opportunity to try them himself.

“I would like to build a snowman.” He says, and Jim nods.

“Okay, just make a snowball to start, and then you can roll it around and keep making it bigger. I’ll do one too, and whoever’s is bigger will be the base.” He bends down and starts scooping snow into a ball immediately. Spock kneels And does the same, hoping his mittens won’t get wet too quickly. 

The way snow can be molded is far easier than sculpting with sand, he decides, if one can stand the cold. He and Jim have rolled sufficiently large balls of snow, so they stack one on top of the other, and Jim adds a third for the head. Spock has seen pictures of snowmen, he knows what to do next.

“You must give it your scarf.” He says to Jim. It is only logical. Spock is more sensitive to the cold, so he should keep his.

Jim laughs and and unwinds his scarf from his neck to wrap it around the snowman.

“He still needs a face. Look for some rocks, I’ll find sticks for his arms.” Spock pokes around in the snow for a bit and returns with a handful of small dark rocks.

“Are these acceptable?” He holds them out for Jim to inspect.

“They’ll do just fine. Why don’t you do the honors?” He nods at the snowman, who now has two very short stick arms.

“Thank you.” Spock takes his handful of rocks and arranges them carefully into a pair of eyes and a mouth, pressing them into the snow one by one.

“Where is the carrot for its nose?” He says when he steps back to examine his work.

“Sorry, sweetheart, I don’t think we have any carrots. We’ll just have to find something else.” Spock nods, and they search the snow again, eventually sticking a pine cone into the snowman for a nose.

“Hold on, I've gotta take a picture. Go stand next to him, Spock.” Jim pulls a small digital camera from his pocket and snaps a quick photo of an almost smiling Spock with their snowman.

There’s just one more snow day tradition to try. Jim bends down to make a snowball while Spock admires the snowman.

“Heads up!” He shouts as he throws it straight into Spock’s chest.

“Be careful, you could have hit the snowman.” Spock takes several large steps away from it to keep it out of the crossfire, but he recognizes the beginning of a snowball fight, and kneels quickly to arm himself.

Jim does the same, and the battle begins. Spock can throw harder, but Jim is more accurate since he has more practice throwing snowballs, so they’re evenly matched. In the end, they call it a draw and head inside, both now damp with snow and starting to shiver.

They shed their outer layers and shoes once they’re inside with the door shut, and the flecks of snow clinging to their clothes make small drops on the floor as they melt in the warm house. Spock especially is glad to be inside warming up. Jim shakes the snow from his hair and rubs his hands together to warm them.

“I’m gonna make hot chocolate. Do you want tea?” Spock nods, grateful for Jim and his consideration. He goes to the hall closet to retrieve a blanket while Jim prepares their drinks, and they meet in the living room to sit together on the couch.

“Here you go, babe.” Jim hands Spock his tea and sets his own mug of joy chocolate down on the coffee table to tuck the blanket over both of them. Once he has it in place, he picks up his mug again and leans back, snuggling into Spock’s side.

“Thanks for coming out with me, I know the cold isn’t your thing.” He blows gently on the hot chocolate.

“I enjoyed it more than I expected.” Spock says, already drinking his tea.

“And now I get to warm you up.” Jim smiles and turns his head to peck Spock on the cheek, brushing his fingers against Spock’s as he does. “I love you.”

“And I, you.”


End file.
